


After It All

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, For a Writing Trade!, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Fiora and Melia hold hands and talk.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Fiora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	After It All

**Author's Note:**

> For my pal, Maws!!

“Your hands are warm.” Fiora smiles as she holds Melia’s hands. “I never realized how warm they are.”

Fiora’s old Mechon body would never be able to tell what was warm and cold, Melia realizes as the other girl holds her hand. This new Homs body… there must be so many sensations brand new to it, she realizes.

“You’re quite warm as well.” She replies after a moment. “And soft.”

Fiora laughs a bit, grinning. “Good, I was afraid Linada would make my new Homs skin too hard.”

“Oh no! I wasn’t implying…!” Melia flushed, looking at her knees. “Uh…”

“I was just messing with you a bit, Melia, don’t worry!” Fiora leans closer and kisses her cheek. “Sorry, can’t resist seeing you blush like that.”

Melia blinks a few times. “You really are quite evil sometimes, Fiora!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Fiora lets go of Melia’s hands and slides to sit next to her on the bench. “I won’t do it again, promise.”

Melia sighs and looks over at her, a small smile on her face. “Good. I prefer it when we can simply spend time together without me flustering.”

“I can understand that.” Fiora giggles and leans her head against Melia’s shoulder. “I like spending time with you, Melia.”

“And I with you.” She smiles a bit. “I’m glad that you seem to be enjoying your new body! I was quite worried about you before, you know…”

“Because of my Mechon body, right?” Fiora sighs a bit, looking out across the sky. “I was alright with it, you know? It… it hurt sometimes, and I know I was dying but… It became a bit familiar after a while.”

Melia squeezes her hand gently. “But you aren’t dying, or in that pain, not anymore.”

“I guess so.” Fiora leaves her head where it is. “It’s weird, though, like having to get used to being a Homs all over again.”

“I’m here to help you through that…” Melia feels her face heat up as she clears her throat. “If you would like me to, that is.”

“Of course!” Fiora pulls her head up and holds Melia’s hand in hers, running a thumb across the back of her hand. “I couldn’t ask for anyone better!”

Melia laughs a bit, heart soaring to hear that. “You mean it, truly?”

“Of course I do! No reason for me to lie to you.” Fiora stands and pulls Melia along with her. “And I’ll be with you, too. Anything you need help with, just let me know, okay?”

Melia nods. “There is no one I trust more than you, Fiora.”

“Aw…” Fiora plays with the end of her hair a bit. “You’re flattering me!”

“How could I not, when you flatter me all the same?” Melia raises an eyebrow.

“You’re good at this, Melia.” Fiora leans closer, and Melia feels like her throat is constricting. “I don’t know if I can keep up!”

She looks away, blushing. “I-I’m sure you can keep up, if you wish to.”

“Ehe, how cute!”

“Fiora…!”


End file.
